1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet door technique, and more particularly to a touch-control integrated cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of times, a wine cabinet 1 is widely used instead of a conventional wine cellar. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a traditional wine cabinet 1 comprises a wine cabinet body 2, a wine cabinet door 3. The wine cabinet door 3 is pivotally connected to the wine cabinet body 2. When the wine cabinet door 3 is closed, a sealed chamber 4 is formed inside the wine cabinet 1. A temperature control device is provided in the wine cabinet body 2. The wine cabinet door 3 is mounted with a mechanical switch or a touch button 5. The mechanical switch or the touch button 5 of the wine cabinet door 3 is connected with the temperature control device to control the temperature control device. This ensures that a proper temperature is maintained for the stored wine.
These days, people are fastidious about the appearance of the wine cabinet 1. Therefore, a decoration cabinet 6 is fitted on the traditional wine cabinet 1, as shown in FIG. 3. The decoration cabinet door 7 of the decoration cabinet 6 and the wine cabinet door 3 of the traditional wine cabinet 1 are arranged at the same side. The existing wine cabinet 1 and the decoration cabinet 6 are of a simple structure. It needs two doors to open the cabinets. Because the mechanical switch or the touch button 5 is mounted on the wine cabinet door 3, the wine cabinet door 3 is unable to unit with the decoration cabinet door 7 to make a door. When the user wants to adjust the temperature of the wine cabinet 1, he/she needs to open the decoration cabinet door 7 first, and then operates the mechanical switch or the touch button 5 on the wine cabinet door 3, which is not convenient for use. If the door of the wine cabinet 1 is opened frequently, the temperature of the wine cabinet will rise and spoil the wine.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.